Wizarding World with a Twist
by Antainsworth
Summary: a selection of mini stories that will link up in later chapters. Harry Potter/ Vampire Diaries/ Hunger Games all slightly covered!


**CHAPTER 1**

REMUS

Remus sat quietly by the back door. He listened as his father finished a conversation with the dark haired woman who had come to collect payment. Remus knew that his father was in serious debt but did not recognise the woman. Little did he know that they would meet again later in life.

Two weeks passed and Remus grew more and more worried about his fathers compromising situation. A man turned up demanding that he pay or he would take a different kind of payment. The arguing continued until finally Remus heard him leave. He stepped outside to see what the man looked like. That was all he would remember.

He awoke two weeks later with scars all over his body and a bite mark on his neck. What did this mean?

St. Mungos kept him on a ward seperate from everyone else, calling him a danger to society.

He had been bitten and marked with his future now set. He was now guarenteed to be an outcast.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf!

WIL

Wil woke up feeling angry. She had repeatedly gone to the house demanding Lyall paid her for the polyjuice ingredients that she had procured for him. She decided to call on an old friend. Fenrir would be able to get the money. She needed the money to care for her unicorn, Eileen. Lyall Lupin would regret the day he crossed Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank.

Wil had one of the largest polyjuice potions in the wizarding world. She needed it to disguise Eileen. For Eileen was no ordinary unicorn, she was princess of the unicorns and had mated with a human. Eileen Princess or Eileen Prince as she was more commonly known had given birth to the first Unicorn/Human half breed. A silky-black haired foal named Severus!

FENRIR

Fenrir wasn't always a monster. He used to be extremely happy until someone made him fake his death and become a Werewolf. Fenrir grew up in slavery, wanting nothing more than to taste the forbidden fruit of passion. Fenrir grew up with his brother and father in a small house near a tiny village.

The strange thing about Fenrirs transformation is that he was previously a woman. Fenrir Greyback was previously Merope Gaunt.

**CHAPTER 2**

KATIE

Katie had given birth to two beautiful daughters. Lily and Petunia were as perfect as perfect could be. She lived her life with no knowledge of magic until the day that Lily's hogwarts letter arrived. She was so proud of Lily but was secretly very upset. She didn't tell her husband but her heart had previously belonged to another. In a different life she had survived brutal assassination attempts and seen her family killed. When she saw the name Albus Dumbledore on the letter she panicked. She knew that Albus was in fact her previous lover, going under an alias. Katie just wished that after all this time, Peeta wouldn't have found her. She refused to remember her life before being Katie Evans, she refused to remember her old last name, Everdeen!

HELEN

Helen was an actress aspiring to be the most famous witch in all of Britain. She was young and very good looking. Her daughter was the most precious thing in her life she loved her greatly. Dolly was just as beautiful as her mother but would soon pay the price for her beauty. In exchange for Helen taking a role on a famous program, Dolly would be turned into an ugly beast that no one could ever love. No one until Harry Potter would come along. Helen made an agreement with Abraxas that Dolly would work for him. Helen abandoning Dolly to star as Gail Platt on Coronation street meant that Dolly would turn into a house elf and would change her name to "Dobby"!

ARAGOG

Aragog the acromantula was very happy indeed! His sister Arabella hadn't bothered him in years, the filthy squib, and his fellow spiders loved him greatly. By fate Aragog would meet Rubeus Hagrid who would become his best friend. But Aragog and Arabella had a secret. The reason none of them could perform magic wasn't because they were squibs. It was because of the horrific transformation they had undergone to prevent a love rival from ever finding them. They had moved from America in the hope that no one would ever realise who they where. They didn't want anyone to realise that they were in fact Damon and Stefan, previous stars of The Vampire Diaries.

HAGRID

Hagrid killed a giantesses baby and replaced it at birth. He wanted people to think of him as a dopey half wizard, half giant, enabling him to get a wand. Hagrid was not magical at all. He met an acromantula named Aragog and persued a relationship with a squib named Arabella. He started to become intimate with both not realising the past they had. Hagrid wanted them both but couldn't choose. As he put on his fat suit and trademark beard he noticed that he could still see puncture marks in his neck. Hagrid was still haunted by the past of losing his sons Damon and Stefan. Little did he know that now he had gained them both, as lovers.


End file.
